


Happy Birthday, Sirius

by MundoCrayzer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon death of characters, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muertes canon de personajes, algún día seré buena para esto, ish, prometo editar los tags cuando agregue el 2do cap, sorry .-., without the comfort I think xD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundoCrayzer/pseuds/MundoCrayzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin jamás imaginó que su persona más importante podría traicionarlo así. Sirius Black nunca concibió la existencia de un día en el que aborrecería todo su ser. James y Lily Potter no lo vieron venir. Peter Pettigrew comenzó a huir. El Mundo Mágico festejó. Pero desde entonces, no hubo momento en que dejasen de sufrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que forman parte del Mundo Mágico y todo su entorno le pertenecen a nuestra Reina, Señora y Salvadora J. (y a la WarnerBros). Yo sólo escribo esta historia porque soy una masoquista sin remedio ;-; y es mi cumpleaños así que hago lo que quiero ;-;
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Coloqué la etiqueta "Hurt/Comfort" porque, lo que soy yo, no creo que sea pura y completamente "Angst" (a menos no del tipo de Angst que /yo/ considero /Angst/ pues); sin embargo, estoy consciente de que no existe ninguna clase de "Comfort" en esta historia. Todo es dolor y sufrimiento, pero ps, eso es canon así que no puedo (ni quiero) hacer nada al respecto .-.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Referencias a relaciones homosexuales (hombre x hombre). Referencias a relaciones heterosexuales (mujer x hombre, hombre x mujer). Si no te gusta alguno de esos géneros, no tienes permitido hacer comentarios negativos al respecto. Existen muertes de personajes relevantes. Dolor y más dolor. Desconfianza, desasosiego… Bueno, ya saben, lo normal…
> 
> Ambientada en la época de los merodeadores, entre el 30 de Octubre y el 3 de Noviembre de 1981.
> 
> **No se dejen engañar por el título de la historia.**
> 
> **Este fic no tiene nada de «Happy»**
> 
> **No digan después que no se los advertí.**

Las cosas entre ellos estaban tensas, difíciles. Remus no sabía qué había empezado a ir mal, pero su vida junto a Sirius ya no era la misma. Él entendía que la guerra sacaba lo peor de las personas, manteniéndolos alertas, en suspenso; esperando atacar o ser atacados. Estaban alterados y malhumorados; entristecidos y asustados. Les embargaba el terror de salir a luchar y no volver jamás, o de volver pero a la horrible realidad de la pérdida de un ser amado más. La rabia, la furia de encontrar cada vez a más y más traidores y espías. La desconfianza entre los unos y los otros que eso causaba, la paranoia de sentirse observado, de no poder hablar, de no poder llorar. No te podías permitir mostrar vulnerabilidad porque todos podían ser el enemigo. Todos podrían estar intentando encontrar tu debilidad…

Si se ponía a pensar, Remus podría jurar que las cosas habían comenzado a empeorar cuando la amenaza hacia los Potter se había confirmado. Sirius no enloqueció en el acto porque más de un lunático en el equipo era simplemente improductivo. Si se perdía a sí mismo, perdería a sus amigos, a su capacidad de protegerlos; así que se obligó a mantenerse cuerdo. Los merodeadores eran la única familia que les quedaba y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perderla tan fácilmente. Para ambos, los Potter y ellos mismos eran lo único que tenían en el mundo y harían lo que fuera por mantenerlos vivos. Sin embargo, para Sirius, quien siempre fue muy intenso con sus emociones, la amenaza a sus más preciados seres le había calado fuerte y dentro. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que su deseo por cuidarlos se volviese una obsesión, y con ello toda su persona cambió…

Remus, por otra parte, sentía cómo se perdía a sí mismo cada vez más. Sin Sirius apoyándolo a su lado como antes, las cosas eran más difíciles. La situación lo agotaba más, sus propios pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz. La ansiedad y la paranoia lo atormentaban siempre. Comenzó a creer nuevamente que no era digno de sus amigos, que era más un peligro que alguien que pudiese ayudar. Lejos de ellos, en las misiones que Dumbledore le asignaba, sus sentimientos no hacían más que empeorar; y para cuando volvía a casa después de semanas de daño y sufrimiento, la actitud de Sirius lo que hacía era darle ganas de llorar. Sentía cómo perdía poco a poco su cariño y devoción, cómo su obsesión se volvía más importante que sí mismo, y cómo Remus se volvía más un estorbo que un amigo.

Lily había sido un gran apoyo en todo el proceso, manteniendo su característica energía y sus ganas de luchar. Si tomaba un poco más de whiskey de fuego al celebrar, lograba convencer a cualquiera que sólo ella era suficiente para ganar la guerra. Lily era quien más había insistido en intentar mantener sus vidas tan alegres como fuese posible. Enterrar a sus muertos pero celebrar a los que viven; homenajeando en sus brindis a aquellos que ya no estaban pero cuyo sacrificio no sería en vano. Cada cumpleaños, cada festividad, cada batalla ganada era motivo suficiente para arreglar una salida o un encuentro. A veces eran reuniones silenciosas donde sólo era suficiente estar en compañía de los demás; otras eran fiestas grandes y ruidosas donde toda la tensión se esfumaba de sus cuerpos al bailar; y otros eran simples comidas donde te sentabas a charlar de la vida que tenías, de la vida que tendrás, de los pro y los contras y de los días que transcurrían sin cesar. Todas y cada una de ellas funcionaban como un bálsamo para sus dolidas almas, y definitivamente era lo que Lupin iba a extrañar más.

Todos los merodeadores se encontraban en una de esas pequeñas reuniones cuando Lily colocó a Harry sobre las piernas de su amigo; sonriendo cuando éste se tensó visiblemente al sentirse incómodo con la repentina acción. La joven mujer se levantó de su asiento antes de que Lupin pudiese protestar.

–Cuídalo por mí un momento, ¿sí? –pidió la pelirroja–. Voy a buscar la cámara.

Remus intentó pensar en alguna escusa que no involucrase su condición de licántropo. No obstante, aunque algo se le hubiese ocurrido, no le habría dado tiempo de exteriorizarlo con la rapidez con la que Lily se trasladó por la sala hasta subir las escaleras de la casa.

Remus suspiró, nervioso. Hasta el momento el pequeño Harry parecía muy entretenido con sus propios pies, intentando llevárselos a la boca e impresionando a Lupin con su flexibilidad. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cuánto eso iba a durar. En sus brazos, Harry nunca permanecía demasiado tiempo sin llorar y tan pronto como se diera cuenta de que su mamá no estaba, la historia se repetiría. Lily siempre le decía que era porque el bebé sentía su miedo y que si tan sólo tuviese un poco más de confianza en que no lo dejaría caer, todo sería más fácil. Pero claro, eso era más sencillo de decir que de hacer. Al menos ahora lo tenía firmemente agarrado en su regazo y no estaba de pie sosteniéndolo en lo alto.

Harry de pronto miró hacia un lado, como dándose cuenta de algo. Luego giró su cabeza hacia el otro, buscando. Remus entró inmediatamente en un ligero estado de desesperación. Estaba empezando; Harry se daría cuenta de que su mamá no estaba, se sentiría inquieto en aquel regazo extraño y comenzaría a llorar, intentaría bajarse para caminar o gatear pero Lupin no podía permitir eso así que tendría que sostenerlo con más fuerza, eso sólo aumentaría el llanto del niño y pronto todos vendrían a ver qué sucedía; finalmente se darían cuenta de que él era el ser más inadecuado para custodiar al bebé y se lo quitarían de las manos. Existía la posibilidad de que incluso le impidiesen volverlo a ver; después de todo, nadie quiere cerca de sus hijos a un hombre que con sólo estar ahí los hace llorar. Tal vez dejarían de invitarlo a las reuniones. Tal vez incluso le dejarían de hablar definitivamente. Se darían cuenta que estaban mejor sin él, sin que causase más problemas de los que ya tenían. De una vez por todas entenderían que todos estaban más seguros lejos de su persona, de su condición…

–Pareces bastante ansioso –comentó una voz detrás de él, haciendo colisionar su tren de pensamientos.

Lupin pudo sentir como sus pulmones dejaban de funcionar, manteniéndolo atrapado en el último respiro que había dado. Sirius rodeó la silla en la que Remus estaba sentado y se acuclilló al frente, dándole la cara a Harry. El bebé comenzó a reír histéricamente y a patalear, imposiblemente feliz de ver a su padrino de nuevo. Viéndolos así, a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido que apenas quince minutos atrás esos dos habían estado jugando en medio de la cocina. Remus no pudo evitar sentir una ligera punzada en el pecho al comparar, pero el sentimiento estaba maravillosamente envuelto en cariño. Esa era la reacción que se esperaba del vínculo que se pudiese tener con un niño, y Lupin se encontraba inmensamente feliz de que fuese Sirius quien lo tuviese. Sabía que estar junto a Harry le hacía bien. Lo ponía alegre y enérgico otra vez, como si le recordase la razón por la cual seguía en pie y le brindaba nuevos pensamientos más alegres para continuar en su lucha. Eso era algo que antes ocurría al verlo a él en lugar del bebé, y al pensarlo el estómago de Lupin lo resintió.

Aquellas habían sido las primeras palabras que le había dirigido en todo el día y Remus se encontró completamente incapaz de contestar a ello. No había sido una pregunta, no había sido un reclamo, sólo un pequeño comentario escueto que no tenía mucho lugar. Podía sentir sus latidos bombardearle el pecho y le ponía aún más nervioso el pensar que lo agudos oídos de su compañero lo pudiesen escuchar. Se recordó a sí mismo en Hogwarts, en situaciones similares; un chico de quince años al que le sudaba las manos con tan sólo pasar al lado de su mejor amigo. Un chico enamorado que se había sentido bienvenido en un pequeño grupo de revoltosos que lo habían acogido como familia. Un adolescente que no había parado de sentir mariposas en su estómago cada que recibía o daba un beso furtivo. Un muchacho enclenque que se fugaba de los dormitorios en medio de la noche, rompiendo más reglas de las que podía contar, sólo para ver el cielo estrellado junto a su pareja, acurrucados en la grama en medio del campo de Quidditch y remojándose en la lluvia de medianoche que le calaba hasta los huesos pero que nunca sentía fría porque tenía un cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo. Un joven que aún a sus veintidós años sentía su estómago retorcerse con tan sólo sentir la esbelta figura de su pareja cerca suyo. Un hombre que lo único que quería era inclinarse en la silla y besar esos deliciosos labios que tanto extrañaba y arremolinar sus dedos entre los sedosos cabellos que le caían sobre el rostro con elegancia, dejándolos a ambos sin aliento y tal vez intensificando el beso incluso después de eso.

Pero Sirius ya no lo consentiría. Ese deseo ferviente que Black le había mostrado en sus tiempos de Hogwarts había desaparecido. Todo intento de afecto era denegado con parsimonia y tranquilidad; nunca siendo brusco o violento pero dejando bien claro que no lo quería en realidad. Los besos furtivos habían cesado, las charlas nocturnas se habían hecho silencios, los consuelos ya no consolaban y las miradas apenas si existían. Ya no había manos entrelazadas, ni suaves caricias, ni palabras de aliento, ni cariño alguno que demostrase fehacientemente que su relación era más que la de dos conocidos compartiendo un piso.

Remus había pensado en hablar. En enfrentar el problema o simplemente mudarse, pero no podía.  _Es la guerra_ , se repetía una y otra vez, guardando esperanza en su corazón. Una vez que todo acabase, que estuviesen a salvo, Sirius volvería a la normalidad. En todo ese tiempo en que su relación había decaído, en ningún momento había mostrado interés por terminar. No había discusiones ni enfrentamientos, simplemente no había nada; y Remus no podía analizar si eso era mejor o peor para lo que ellos querían formar. ¿Era una etapa causada por la angustia de la guerra? O ¿Había Sirius perdido todo el interés en él y ni aunque ganasen las cosas volverían a ser lo que una vez?

Sirius comenzó a hacer reír a Harry y el joven licántropo no pudo evitar quedársele mirando, sorprendido. Tal vez el interactuar con el bebé lo había suavizado, o alguna conversación con James le habría hecho entender que no podía ignorarlo por siempre, pero lo cierto es que no importaba demasiado. Cuando Black se tapaba la cara con las manos, Harry se quedaba quietecito, a la expectativa; pero luego, cuando se la destapaba rápidamente con alguna morisqueta, Harry saltaba, pataleaba y se carcajeaba entre los brazos de Remus, respondiendo al susto que le daba Sirius. La risa del bebé era contagiosa y pronto Moony se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo. Padfoot aún no le miraba (ni lo haría mientras pudiese), pero verlo allí, tan feliz de poder compartir con su ahijado una vez más, que Remus sintió a su propia olvidada felicidad brotar hacia su pecho. Olvidó que no se encontraban solos, que llevaban meses sin hablarse propiamente, que lo extrañaba y que la guerra estaba sobre ellos, en su punto más fuerte. En cambio, recordó tiempo mejores, tranquilos, y se permitió por primera vez en mucho tiempo imaginarse a sí mismo en el futuro, lleno de paz y felicidad, junto a la persona que más amaba en este mundo... y tal vez alguien más.

Un flash lo sacó de sus pensamientos tan abruptamente que hasta dolió, sintiendo un desagradable nudo apretujársele en el estómago. Los tres se giraron hacia el origen de la interrupción y se encontraron con que Lily los miraba con una cámara entre las manos y una cómplice sonrisa. James, quien estaba al lado de su esposa, también los observaba con un deje de picardía, como si los hubiese atrapado en medio de alguna travesura.

–Ustedes dos se ven realmente adorables jugando con Harry –comentó Lily, tentada a tomar otra fotografía pero sabiendo que la primera había perturbado a los chicos–. ¿Para cuándo lograremos verlos con uno propio? –preguntó, inocente.

Remus sintió el mundo caérsele a los pies. Ese desagradable nudo que tenía en el estómago ahora le subía por la garganta y se le quedaba arremolinada allí. Era una simple, inocente pregunta, y aún así se sentía como una horrible cachetada. No era algo que no hubiese pensado antes; ni siquiera era algo que no hubiese hablado  _con Sirius_  antes. Pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes…

Sintió a Black tensarse a su lado y una aguda punzada le atravesó. Sin poder evitarlo, giró su rostro hacia el otro y se encontró con el mismo gesto consternado y sorprendido que él tenía; para luego desviar la mirada hacia cualquier otro sitio menos entre ellos. El ambiente se volvió tan tenso que no hubo intento de compostura posible que los salvase de que sus amigos se diesen cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Habían estado interpretando por tanto tiempo su papel de "pareja feliz en tiempos difíciles" que cuando la careta finalmente cayó, hasta los propios actores se dieron cuenta que habían caído en su propio engaño.

Remus abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero no fue su voz la que se escuchó.

–Sólo tienen que esperar a que la guerra termine –comentó Peter con tono distraído, pronunciando palabra por primera vez en toda la noche–. Habrá tantos niños huérfanos que tendrán para escoger.

Todos desviaron de inmediato su atención al chico, completamente horrorizados y confundidos. Pettigrew estaba sentado en uno de los banquillos del comedor; su mirada perdida en el suelo de la residencia y sin parecer haberse dado cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras. Sus pensamientos también lucían como si estuviesen lejos y sus manos rasguñaban el asiento en el que estaba con gesto ansioso, intranquilo. Sintiendo el silencio y todas las miradas sobre él, giró su cabeza para enfrentar a sus amigos. Sus ojos, pequeños y vidriosos, se movieron de un rostro al otro mientras el pánico comenzaba a invadirlo.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? –preguntó, claramente alterado por el escrutinio–. ¡Es cierto! Todo lo que dije es cierto, ¡no me miren así! Como si yo fuera un… ¡un monstruo! –continuó, levantándose del asiento y caminando de un lado a otro por el comedor–. Habrá cientos de huérfanos en toda Inglaterra, en todo el mundo. Si sobreviven, podrán adoptar uno. ¡¿No es eso lo que quieren?! ¡¿No es eso la verdad?!

–¡Peter! –le detuvo Lily, con firmeza. El silencio reinó por un par de segundos antes de que la mujer decidiese acercarse a su invitado–. ¿Por qué no me ayudas con las galletas en el horno? –le pidió, cambiando el tema sin mayor ceremonia–. El hechizo que les puse hará que corran y no queremos que ninguna escape, ¿cierto?

Peter pareció confundido por un momento, pero cuando la chica lo guió hacia la cocina, comenzó a asentir lentamente, todavía procesando la información. Cosas como «yo no dije nada malo, ¿verdad, Lily?» y «¿de qué son las galletas?» se le escuchó murmurar en el camino. De entre todos los merodeadores, quien más había sido afectado por la guerra era Peter. Se había vuelto extremadamente paranoico, desconfiado y asustadizo. Sus nervios estaban acabados y presentaba lagunas mentales cada tanto. Sus ataques de histeria eran cada vez más frecuentes y se la pasaba demasiado tiempo enclaustrado. Se sentía insignificante, como un pez pequeño en un tanque de tiburones. Sus amigos sabían que a Peter siempre le había resultado difícil batallar, enfrentarse a los más grandes y poderosos, por lo que podían entender por qué la guerra lo había desgastado tanto. No era fácil para él, dada su personalidad, mantenerse firme en su posición de rebelde. Sirius a veces sentía lastima de él, pensando en lo patético que era y la suerte que tenía al serlo; los Mortífagos jamás se interesarían en su persona si no lo consideraban digno de su respeto.

Remus se levantó de su asiento en un respiro, colocó al bebé en brazos de su padre y luego subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, sin pronunciar una palabra. Nadie tenía las más mínimas intenciones de seguirle.

* * *

Pasada más de una hora después, la cena estaba a punto de servirse. Lupin había bajado con una nueva gama de decoraciones y se había dedicado el resto de la velada en colocarlas. No se detuvo hasta que, con una tercera caja en mano, Lily lo interceptó al bajar de la escalera.

–¿Estás pensando en  _sobre-decorar_  mi casa? –preguntó, risueña–. ¿Es esto alguna clase de venganza? ¿Es por aquella vez que pinté de verde el mueble de tu sala? Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado que fue un accidente; yo le apuntaba a James.

Remus sonrió ante el recuerdo.

–Lo siento –se disculpó–. Es sólo que… necesito mantenerme distraído… –aclaró, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

Lily lo condujo hacia el sofá de la sala. Ya sentados, Lupin sostuvo la copa de vino que su amiga le ofrecía. Él sabía que la chica no iba a dejar pasar lo ocurrido y tal vez un poco de alcohol en la sangre sería lo mejor en ese momento.

–Me puedes explicar, ¿qué fue eso de hace rato? –preguntó directo y con suavidad, sin ningún indicio de reproche en su voz. Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, señaló hacia la sala donde Sirius y James se encontraban inmersos en una acalorada conversación. Los chicos solían ser tan intensos en sus charlas casuales que tanto podrían hablar de la economía fluctuante del país, como de la mejor manera de des-gnomizar el jardín.

Remus tuvo que desviar la mirada de esa escena antes de comenzar a reunir el valor para volver a hablar. Observó a Peter sentado en el piso frente al corral de Harry, vigilando al bebé. Lily lo había colocado allí para que mantuviese su mente ocupada. Sus pequeños ojos de rata miraban al infante con voracidad, vigilando hasta la última hebra de su cabello y asegurándose de que nada fuera de lo común pudiese pasar. Lupin sintió que hasta Peter hacía un mejor trabajo que él cuidándolo.

–Lo siento… –se volvió a disculpar.

Lily le acarició el antebrazo con ternura. –No tienes por qué disculparte, Rem. No conmigo.

–Siento que he arruinado tu fiesta con toda esta tontería.

–Si alguien ha arruinado algo soy yo, desatando el caos en los corazones de la gente –Lupin sonrió de medio lado, disfrutando de las ocurrencias de su amiga–. Además, esto de  _fiesta_  no tiene nada, así que no te preocupes. Considéralo como una de esas reuniones de Halloween que ustedes merodeadores tenían hace años.

Remus bufó. Si bien aquellos eran encuentros furtivos de solamente cuatro personas, sus reuniones de Halloween eran mucho más que una simple  _fiesta_. Lupin se preguntaba qué tanta verdad le contaba James a su esposa de sus días de escuela.

–Ojalá hubiésemos podido festejar en el  _verdadero_  Halloween.

–Nadie podría haber previsto que la manada a la que te asignó Dumbledore comenzaría a movilizarse. Está bien, Remus, un día antes no es nada. Yo sólo quería pasar un rato con ustedes.

El licántropo bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzado. Sentía la necesidad de disculparse hasta de respirar, pero sabía que de hacerlo sólo iba a incordiar así que permaneció callado, intentando buscar las palabras para expresar lo que Lily en verdad quería averiguar. Su bebida de pronto parecía ser la cosa más interesante del universo, y Lily simplemente lo esperó con paciencia. Después de un rato, Lupin la miró a los ojos y sintió cómo el cariño que la chica le expresaba le daba el valor suficiente para continuar.

–Sirius ya no es el mismo –confesó, como si eso no fuese obvio para todos los que una vez lo conocieron.

Lily asintió, en silencio. Ellos dos eran pareja y tenían una conexión mucho más intensa de lo que podrían tenerla con alguien más. Si Remus decía que algo ya no era igual, definitivamente no se refería a lo que los demás podían observar.

–Pensé que era la guerra –continuó–. Todo esto que está pasando nos tiene mal a todos, tú lo sabes –Lily asintió de nuevo–. Pero ya no sé si pueda soportarlo más. Para mí él está demasiado lejos a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca. Es agonizante estar así –a medida que hablaba, el nudo en su garganta se apretaba, haciéndole más difícil expulsar las palabras que quería decir–. A veces pienso que simplemente ha llegado el momento de… Soy yo el único que nos mantiene uni-

Pero Remus no pudo continuar. Su voz se quebró y sintió escocer la parte de atrás de sus ojos, aguantando lágrimas que no dejaría caer. Se mordió la lengua en busca de contener los sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordársele, y desvió la mirada hacia la pared.

Lily se angustió con sólo verlo en tal estado. Ella sabía que Remus era una de las personas capaces de mantener la compostura incluso cuando el mundo se le venía encima, por lo que escucharlo quebrarse de esa manera le había asustado. Cerró aún más la casi inexistente distancia entre ellos y acarició sus brazos, consolándolo. Los otros chicos no parecían siquiera darse cuenta del intercambio íntimo que estaban teniendo.

–Dale tiempo, Rem –le aconsejó su amiga una vez se hubiesen calmado–. Habla con él de ser necesario. Sabes que el ultimátum que le dieron a Harry le ha caído mal.  _Merlín,_  yo estoy muerta de miedo y sé que tú también lo estás. Mira a Peter, mira a James. A todos nos ha afectado de una manera diferente y todos buscamos sobrellevarlo a nuestro modo –Lily apartó un mechón de cabello de su frente y luego le instó a que la mirase de nuevo–. Las cosas van a mejora, Rem. Sólo dale tiempo.

Remus sonrió. Él ya había pensado en eso, obviamente; pero escucharlo de su amiga le traía tranquilidad. Si le diesen las opciones, el preferiría esperar. Aún tenía la esperanza de poder solucionar lo que sea que estuviese mal, pero también debía confesar que tenía miedo de lo que pudiese conllevar el hablar del problema en ese momento. Sirius podría, dentro de su angustia y obsesión, decidir que no tenía tiempo para  _intentar recuperar_  su relación con Remus. Él licántropo ni siquiera sabía si tenía las ganas y energías para intentarlo  _él_.

–Dame una razón para esperarlo… –pidió, levantando su bebida en modo de brindis.

Lily sonrió, sabiendo que el muchacho tenía muchas pero que necesitaba al menos escuchar una.

–Porque lo amas –contestó sin titubear, haciendo tintinear sus copas al chocar.

Remus sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y un pequeño vuelco en el corazón. Lily había sido tan acertada en mencionar la única razón que realmente importaba y que opacaban a todo lo demás. De pronto Lupin se sintió ridículo al siquiera haber comenzado a dudar.

–Porque lo amo –confirmó el muchacho, empinando su copa hasta vaciarla en un solo trago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas finales:** Sirius Black estaba cumpliendo 22 años el 3 de Noviembre de 1981, tres días después del asesinato de su mejor amigo y la esposa de este. Mi intención original era publicar esta historia el tres de noviembre, por motivo de su cumpleaños, pero no me fue posible. Sin embargo, el 18 de noviembre, estuve cumpliendo 22 años y no puedo dejar de encontrarlo igual de simbólico. Hoy, 22 de noviembre, publico esta historia acá aunque ya lo hice el 18 en ffnet. Sigue siendo simbólico, de alguna manera.
> 
> Cuando me enteré del día de su cumpleaños, no sé cómo fue que logré contenerme de llorar. Creo que estaba en shock. Jamás había sentido el dolor de Sirius tan profundo como lo siento ahora. Jamás había sentido el dolor de ningún personaje tan fuerte como lo siento ahora. Siendo tan cerca de mi propio cumpleaños, no pude evitar verme a mí misma en sus zapatos. En su carne, en sus huesos, en sus sentimientos, en lo que tuvo que tuvo que vivir; a mi edad, a mi inexperiencia, lo suficientemente mayor para ser un adulto pero con el corazón tan joven como un niño. Todos sabemos que una guerra hace madurar antes de tiempo, pero Sirius no tuvo tiempo para madurar. Era sólo un niño cuanto todo comenzó y todavía era joven cuando todo terminó. Me imagino a mí misma enfrentando todo por lo que él tuvo que pasar a esta edad, y no puedo más que querer llorar.
> 
> Básicamente, me encuentro de luto. Mi corazón se haya triste por él y por todo lo que sucedió o pudo suceder. Al pensar más profundamente en su relación con Remus, pues esta historia nació, reflejando en ella algo de mi tristeza por su situación.
> 
> La historia original llevaba casi 3mil palabras escritas cuando sentí que simplemente no me convencía. Aceptando que ya no podría publicar para su cumpleaños, decidí que comenzaría de nuevo y así lo hice. Agradezco por ello pues me siento mucho más contenta con este resultado que con el anterior. Esta versión resultó ser mucho más larga de lo que había planeado y la he dividido en tres partes. Estoy todavía trabajando en ella así que no se sorprendan que al publicar el siguiente capítulo haya modificado un poco el anterior. Yo colocaré una nota al respecto si eso sucede, no se preocupen.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les hayan gustado. Disculpen por los feels.
> 
>  **PD:** Mientras buscaba información en los libros para crear esta historia, me di cuenta que el capítulo de "El prisionero de Azkaban" en el que se comienza a revelar la historia de Sirius y lo que lo llevó a Azkaban, es el nro. 18 y se llama "Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta". Estoy que muero. La simbología me persigue a todos lados.


End file.
